A utility grid can include an interconnected network for delivering a utility (e.g., electricity, power, energy, water, gas, natural gas, oil, phone, Internet, or communications bandwidth) from a supplier of the utility to a consumer of the utility. Utility grids may include or interact, interface or communicate with one or more devices or assets that facilitate generating the utility, controlling an aspect of the utility grid, delivering the utility from one point to another point in the utility grid, managing the utility grid, monitoring the utility grid, or tracking the consumption of the utility. These devices can include digital computation devices, systems, processors, or other circuitry configured to facilitate an aspect of the utility grid.
Digital devices may be susceptible to malicious viruses, attacks, or exploits that can affect their function or performance. For example, a digital asset in an electrical grid may operate in an abnormal manner causing disturbances to energy delivery conditions in the electric grid. These disturbances may result in service interruptions or may even damage an asset or device of the electrical grid. It may be challenging to detect malicious attacks in a utility grid, thus making it challenging to determine the cause of disturbances in the utility grid.